Willst du mich heiraten?
by KeeBee
Summary: A short, Christmas-ish GrimmIchi fic. Rated T 'cause I think Grimmjow may have sworn. Happy Holidays!


Merry(late)Christmas! Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas. I wanted to give you guys a gift. So instead of updating like I know I should have, I wrote something short and sweet. Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Outside the window flecks of white ice fell quietly, blanketing the once green grass in a thick layer of clean snow. Absolutely perfect for making snowmen, snow angels and any other snow creation the sight was beautiful, the man gazing out of the window wasn't partial to snow, or the cold rather. He would say that he hated it but that would be an understatement. Who in their right mind would enjoy weather that didn't allow living things to grow? Unacceptable.<p>

A heavily fatigued sigh left the man's mouth before he set to work finishing the rest of the dishes from the larger Christmas dinner only hours before. This was another thing that he really didn't enjoy. Sticking his hands in hot water that would become dirty from remnants of food that someone hasn't finished? No thank you. But someone had to do it and it was his turn after all. He washed in relative silence, save for the soft Christmas music that droned quietly throughout the house, courtesy of his boyfriend. Said man had gone back to work shortly after dinner was over to go and pick up some papers that he would need to work on over his short break. One would think that the man lived at work given that he rarely spent time at home.

After washing and drying a fairly large amount of dishes, Grimmjow reached up and pulled the hair tie from the bun atop his head that Ichigo's younger sister,Karin,insisted he wear and let the long maya blue tresses fall to past his shoulder blades before taking his fingers through it and long his scalp. As he scratched his hair, he made his way up the stairs and to his shared bedroom to undress for a long hot shower. Wrapping a fluffy butter yellow towel around his waist, the man slid open the large shower door and turned the water to a near scalding temperature,closing the door before heading to the sink to shave his face while the bathroom heated up. Who wants to stand in a cold bathroom, nearly naked as they shaved and showered? Certainly not him.

He turned the hot sink water on and ran his razed under it before spreading a liberal amount of shaving cream on his face, being sure to cover every inch of his jaw that was sprinkled with light blue hair. A small snort left him as he thought of how ridiculous his hair color was and how odd and amusing it was that every hair that grew on his body was a shocking blue. Once his face was free of stubble, he removed the towel from his waist and slipped into the shower. Sighing in contentment as the water cascaded over his skin, Grimmjow reached for his cucumber melon scented soap and began to lather up and wash his body.

"_I don't play fair, when it comes to loving you. I ain't gon' share, baby." _He quietly sang under his breath as he pushed his head under the hot spray to rinse the soap from his hair. _"And I just want you closer, oooh every single time you be lookin' at me that way._" Often, when he was in the house alone, he would sing. Not loudly, mind you. But just loud enough to where he could hear himself. His lips pulled into a lopsided grin. Plus he liked the way he sounded while singing in the shower.

"_And I just can't get over, what's written in the clouds and on your face._" Another voice, a soft tenor, chimed in just as Grimmjow finished washing and turned off the water. Instead of fighting the stupid grin that spread across his lips like he would have had he have been in public, he embraced it, letting it take over his entire face. Bright orange locks that graced the tops of the man's shoulders, stood out through the thick steam in the bathroom as the owner of said hair walked towards Grimmjow, who had just rewrapped the towle around his hips. The shorter man smiled brightly, placing his hand on Grimmjow's cheek. "_Then my sky falls, the moment that I saw you standing there when time froze, like color in a field of gray._" Grimmjow smiled fondly, taking the man's hands and kissing the cold fingertips as Ichigo sang softly. One thing that Grimmjow loved about the man was the fact that he had a wonderful, soothing voice. When Ichigo was in high school, he was the singer in their mutual friend's band, resulting in their meeting and subsequently dating. That was 10 years ago.

"_Your beauty stands alone. There's nothing in the world like blue electric roses, yeah. Blue electric roses._" Grimmjow finished with a soft smile as he cupped Ichigo's face in his hands and brought their faces close, rubbing his warm nose against Ichigo's cold one, smiling at the faint blush that adorned his boyfriends skin. It looked like he was the one who had just gotten out of the shower rather than Grimmjow. "You're freezing." He muttered in a low voice against Ichigo's lips, smirking at the shiver that racked the man's body that he was confident didn't come from him being cold.

"Well duh." Ichigo countered with a pout when Grimmjow pulled away, depriving him of the kiss that he was expecting. "It _is_ December after all." The blue haired man simply smiled kissed Ichigo's temple before going to the sink to roll on some deodorant.

"Don't remind me." Grimmjow said, watching Ichigo disrobe from the corner of his Egyptian blue eyes. Dark denim jeans joined a cream colored turtleneck and black ankle socks on the white tiled bathroom floor before Ichigo turned to smirk at Grimmjow who tried to turn away quickly, trying to make it seem as if he wasn't just oggling the man.

"It's free to look, you know." He chuckled as he turned the water on and checked the temperature, making sure it was to his liking before he stepped in. Grimmjow smiled and shook his head as he came to collect the small pile of clothes. Ichigo was so messy sometimes.

"Looking isn't the only thing I'm gonna do." Grimmjow smirked, earning a soft laugh from Ichigo as he exited the bathroom to dispose of the dirty clothes and dress himself. Once at the dresser, he pulled on a pair of form fitting gray boxers and flannel pajama bottoms decorated with stags mounting each other. A gag Christmas gift from Nnoitra. Joke's on him because it was actually Grimmjow's new favorite clothing item. He proceeded to dry his hair as he trotted downstairs to make sure all of the lights were off and the doors were locked before heading back upstairs and into bed, taking his computer along with him so that he could finish up the article he had been working on for work. Once in bed, he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and got busy.

"Grimm." Ichigo called as he exited the bathroom minutes later, drawing Grimmjow from his work. He watched Ichigo riffle through the drawers for a t-shirt, underwear and socks for a moment before answering with a soft questioning hum. "Did you call your family yet?" Ichigo was concerned for Nelliel, given that this would be her first Christmas without her husband who had passed away a year ago. His stepfather,Barragan, was back in Japan with his new wife and daughter Tier. Grimmjow grunted in the affirmative as he focused on his work again. "I don't speak caveman." Ichigo chuckled as he crawled into bed, snuggling up against Grimmjow's side.

"Yes dear. I called them." He smirked, leaning over to kiss the top of Ichigo's damp hair. "Mom said she's okay but I know she's still hurting. Insists that she's not but she is. Stubborn woman." Ichigo hummed quietly, waiting for Grimmjow to tell him about his sister and father. "Dad's working, as per usual and Tier's...well. Tier is Tier. Didn't say much except for the fact that she's glad finals are over. And she's spending Christmas with that punk boyfriend of hers." He grumbled. Ichigo smiled at this. Grimmjow was quiet the overprotective big brother, wary of the boys that his little sister, who was only a junior in high school, talked to. Her current boyfriend, a sleepy eyed boy named Starrk, rubbed Grimmjow the wrong way. He hadn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite in fact. He was too kind and that unnerved Grimmjow. Young boys weren't _that_ nice just because.

"Well that's good. I'll call your mom tomorrow and check on her." Ichigo commented quietly as he checked his email on his phone. As usual, it was emails about late essays that his students turned in. The excuses these kids came up with. At 28 years old, Ichigo became a college professor. Some called him a wiz kid in high school and he wasn't going to deny it. He started out as a teachers aid and quickly advanced to professor, per the request of Seirete University Dean Yamamoto. Just as he was about to reply to a students email, his phone was plucked from his hands and set on the night. When he looked up, Grimmjow was staring down at him with loving blue eyes.

"You can answer it later." He mumbled as he kissed Ichigo softly, pulling him from a sitting position to a laying one. Brown eyes slid closed as Grimmjow placed a strong hand on Ichigo's hip and pulled him closely as their lips pressed against each other. The kiss was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet mint and eggnog. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues brought a fiery heat to the little bit of space between the two. Grimmjow's hand slipped underneath his pillow while Ichigo was distracted, clutching a small black velvet box. A small whine left Ichigo's mouth when he pulled away. "Ichigo..." Grimmjow called softly, pecking the smaller man's lips.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Ichigo smiled at this and fixed his mouth to tell his boyfriend that he loves him too, but was stopped when an index finger was pressed against his lips. "Just listen." He smiled, kissing the man's forehead. Ichigo nodded curtly. "I love you. So much. I find myself thinking about you every second of everyday." Grimmjow sighed deeply, willing away the nerves that decided to overcome him. " I love that you care about everyone other than yourself. I love when you hide during horror films. I love that you hate grammatical errors, even in text messages. I love that you're a complete idiot before you've had your coffee in the mornings. I love when you get angry with me, even when you're in the wrong. You are, without a doubt, the most precious thing in my life and i'd be lying if I said I wasn't selfish to want to keep you for myself."

All of the air was stolen from Ichigo's lungs when Grimmjow sat up and revealed the small box in his hands. Ichigo sat up slowly as Grimmjow took hold of his left hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki,Willst du mich heiraten?" Grimmjow asked in his native tongue, knowing how much Ichigo loved it when he spoke German. Not only because Ichigo himself spoke German, but because he insisted that it sounded so wonderful coming from Grimmjow's mouth. Before Ichigo could even open his mouth to say anything, he burst into tears, quiet sobs wracking his body as he nodded furiously. Grimmjow held him until he calmed down, sobs turning to sniffles. Ichigo almost cried again when Grimmjow slipped the silver band onto his finger.

"C-Can I..." Ichigo muttered with a soft smile.

"Can you what?" Grimmjow ask, tilting Ichigo's was up gently.

"Can I wear a dress to our wedding?" He joked with a wide grin. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. Ichigo situated himself on top of Grimmjow and pulled the laughing man into a kiss.

"You can come naked if you want, so long as you'll become Ichigo Jaegerjaquez."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little story thing. Drop a review,why don't ya? Happy holidays! The song that they were singing is called Blue Electric Roses by Travis Garland. He's my all time favorite artist and I highly recommend you guys check out this song as well as his others :)<p> 


End file.
